The S.A.G.E. (Statistical Analysis for Genetic Epidemiology) computer program package provides researchers with the tools necessary for various types of statistical genetic analysis of human family data. Prior to the funding of this resource, few such computer programs were available, and those in existence were usually poorly documented and not easily transportable from one type of computer to another. This subproject has addressed these problems by developing computer programs for genetic analysis that are well documented and portable between different computers and operating systems. S.A.G.E. version 3.0 was released in March, 1997. This version was written in ANSI standard C and contained beta releases of RELPAL and TDTEX, which have now been finalized. RELPAL is a general program to screen for genetic linkage of quantitative traits to markers on the basis of relative pair relationships. TDTEX performs a variety of exact transmission disequilibrium tests. A GUI (graphical user interface) provides users the ability to specify analysis parameters in a user-friendly environment. It is Web based for universal access. The beta GUI was released in May, 1997. A fully functional production release for both Windows and Unix is now available in version 3.1. [unreadable]